The Life of An Assassin in The World of The Supernatural
by VampireMania101
Summary: Iris is a sixteen year old highly-trained assassin. On the night of her 26th kill, her mother and sister were killed by someone. This starts her adventure as she goes to Mystic Falls to find peace, only to find out about the supernatural. Follow Iris in her adventure in the world of the supernatural. (A/N: Sorry for the bad summary. R&R. I don't own Twilight or TVD).
1. Chapter 1

"I was expecting better than that. I mean there are three of you and one of me but I'm wrong. I'm very disappointed with you." I said shaking my head.

"We can easily kill you." Ryan said.

You see I am a sixteen year old who is secretly a highly-trained assassin.

I'm new but most people who knew me respect and fear me, I've been in the business for only two months but I've killed a twenty or more people which were all meant to be targeted, I never killed bystanders.

Anyway, back to reality, I chuckled and said, "Try me."

The three attacked from different directions, I grabbed Harry's head and snapped it to the side and he fell to the ground dead.

I got Ryan's gun and pointed it to his head and shot, Ron tried running but I never failed a mission or back down from a fight even if the person is surrendering so I got a dagger from my leather jacket and threw it at him which hit his chest straight through the heart.

I picked up the needed items from the three and rode my black Porsche before driving off.

I arrived at the boss' house and he gave me the money in exchange for the items.

I then drove to my house and I was shocked when I saw that the door was kicked open and inside was a disaster.

My sister and mother were on the ground dead and on the wall written with their blood was, "You have to pay for what you did, Iris Jane Laurent aka The Silencer so I killed your family."

I cried out and threw eight daggers to the wall, only six were impaled while the other two clattered to the blood stained floor.

I picked the daggers up and ran to my room before packing some clothes and weapons and a lot of money I got from missions as well as my mother's necklace and a picture of me, mom and my sister, Mandy smiling happily.

I ran out the door to my car and started the engine before driving to a place I've been to as a child... Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I parked my car at the parking lot of Mystic Grill and I entered, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

I received stares but I ignored them, I sat at the bar and the bartender said, "What may I get you, Ms. Beautiful?"

"A bottle of bourbon'll do." I said.

"ID please." he said and I gave him a fake work ID.

"Ms. Pauline Smith? You sure don't look 23 but this is an ID so it's saying the truth." he added after reading the ID.

I nodded and he poured me bourbon in a glass before walking away.

A dark-haired man suddenly sat beside me and he said, "Why is a pretty maiden like you drinking?"

I ignored him and poured some more into a glass.

I was a bit tipsy after I finished the bottle and the mysterious man didn't leave me alone.

"You're drunk, do you have a place to stay?" he said.

"I'm sorry but I don't really accept help from strangers." I said trying to get up but stumbled, good thing he caught me.

"Well, Ms. Smith. My name is Damon Salvatore and don't worry, I won't do anything to you so come on." he said and helped me up.

"Where's your car?" he said and I pointed to it and handed him the keys.

He sat me in the passenger seat and drove me to a large house and helped me in.

"Since when do you help people, Damon?" a girl with straight black hair and pale skin said.

"She was drunk and looked depressed plus she didn't have a place to stay." Damon said.

"You are aware that you'll put her life in danger since there's a fight tomorrow, right?" the girl said.

"Yes but it's more dangerous outside." Damon said, he then walked up the stairs to a room and laid me on the bed and I passed out.

THE NEXT MORNING

I groaned as I got up and I didn't recognize the room.

I clutched my head and remembered everything from last night.

I saw my things beside the bed and I got a pair of black skinnies and a purple top.

I got in the bathroom and showered, after I finished, I changed into the clothes and put on my leather jacket and heeled leather boots.

"Who are you?" a girl with curled black hair and pale skin asked as I got down.

"Her name's Pauline Smith, she was drunk so I helped her and asked her to stay here." Damon said appearing from nowhere.

"Why did you help me?" I said.

"Why did you have weapons in your jacket?" he asked.

"Uh... Self-defence." I said.

"Really? Explain to me why you have six vials of arsenic and dart guns." he said.

"Alright. It's you're fault for getting a stranger in your house." I said.

"Who are you?"

"Iris Jane Laurent, I'm sure you have heard of me."

"I haven't."

I sighed and said, "Thanks for helping me but I have to leave."

"Where will you stay?" the short girl I first saw said.

"..." I remained silent.

"You'll stay here." Damon said.

A lot of people suddenly crowded in the room.

"Who is she?" most of them asked.

"Iris Jane Laurent." Damon said.

"Why is she here?" the emo girl from last night said.

"Stop acting like you don't know Marni." Damon said.

"Well, she'll be staying here for a while so I'll introduce you to everyone." Marni said.

"Iris, the brunette with hair curled is Katherine Pierce, the look alike is Elena Gilbert, the boy with dark hair is Jeremy Gilbert, the man with pale skin and dark hair is Shadow, the short girl is Anna and the one beside her is Pearl, her mother. The blonde with curled hair is Caroline Forbes, the other blonde is Lexi Branson, the man with blonde hair and green eyes is Stefan and the last one is Alaric." Marni said and I nodded to all of them, I noticed Shadow was looking suspiciously at me but once he caught me looking, he looked away.

Everyone left except for Shadow and he said, "I know you."

"Why I'm Iris, you just met me." I said smirking.

"No, I know you are the assassin, the Silencer. What are you doing here?" he said.

"Assassin?" Katherine said appearing from nowhere.

"Uh..." I couldn't respond.

"The Silencer... Where have I heard that before?" Katherine said.

"Oh, I remember. The sixteen year old who killed 23 people plus the three brothers, just yesterday. 26, you killed 26 people only working for two months. What brings you to Mystic Falls? Who are you going to target?" Katherine said, looking into my eyes.

I saw her eyes dilate and I couldn't help but speak the truth, "I am not targetting anyone. My family was killed and I had chosen this place to start a new life."

"Very good." she said.

Shadow suddenly spoke up and said, "Don't cause any trouble here, Iris."

I nodded and said, "I don't plan to, I move by orders and if I have people reasonable enough to kill."

"Oh well, welcome to the gang." Katherine said and explained about the supernatural.

"Why aren't you running or screaming now?" Katherine said.

"I've survived fights, so I don't think I'm really surprised." I said.

"Move along." Katherine said and walked off.

A/N: Sorry if it's short. Vote, Comment and Fan. I accept flames and negative comments because it helps me improve. Next upload will be after five votes and comments.


	2. Chapter 2: The Not-So-Surprising Attack

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm also lazy at editing since I only write in the Notes in my iPad. Hope you like it.

* * *

I went to my room and restocked my weapon's ammo and stuff like that into my jacket.

I then went outside and cut down two loose but sturdy branches.

I then went back to my room and made two stakes and a few rounds of wooden bullets.

I took off the old bullets from both my pistols and replaced them with wooden ones and I stuck them on my holsters.

I tucked a stake into my right boot and held the other one in my left hand, I can use both of my hands in any combat and I can even use feet only, it was one of the reasons I was a feared assassin.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 4:00 PM.

I tied my brunette curls into a high ponytail and went down to join the others.

"Wow, you sure are ready." Anna joked.

"As ready as can be." I said.

The sun was about to set and we heard rustling in the woods.

Marni jumped down and beckoned for them to attack and they did.

I was cornered by four vampires and I smirked and dropped my stake and one of them, a woman said, "Surrendering so easily."

I rolled my eyes and got my guns and shot them all in the chest and they fell to their knees and I stabbed them one by one.

I felt someone behind me and I stabbed her.

I saw Katherine help Marni kill one.

My stake was suddenly thrown away and I got my extra and stabbed the man.

I picked up my stake again and charged at the two who cornered Bonnie.

Those were the last ones, I smirked and we recrowded.

"How many did you kill?" I asked.

"3." Katherine said.

"3 also." Lexi said.

"Same." Stefan and Shadow said at the same time.

"2." Alaric said.

"Me too." Caroline said.

"I killed three." Pearl said.

"Same." Anna said.

"None." Bonnie said embarrassed.

"It's alright, you're new." Caroline said.

"How many did you get, Damon?" Marni asked.

"Five." Damon replied.

"Ha! I got six." Marni said and I smirked.

"How many did you get, Iris? You look like you're hiding something." Marni said.

"Eight." I replied which made everyone gawk.

"Are you a professional or something?" Caroline said and I remained silent whilst Katherine and Shadow smirked knowingly.

"So there were 41 vampires who attacked?" Marni said.

"A lot weren't from the tomb." Katherine said.

"Newly turned." I guessed.

"Probably." Pearl said.

My phone suddenly rang and I answered it.

A/N:

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if it's short. Please comment and don't be an invisible reader. I love reading comments and replying to them. Next update will probably when I'm able to get a fast wireless connection and I will update if you gimme at least three comments telling me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

Chapter 3: Discovering the Secret

A/N: Two updates in one day, I hope you forgive me for the long hiatus and I hope you like it. R&R.

* * *

"Excuse me." I said and walked away, what I didn't know was they followed me.

"Silencer?" a man's voice said from the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?" I asked in a serious tone.

"My name is Gordon Feng and I want you to take care of someone for me." he said.

"Name the time and place and your prize." I said.

"Tomorrow midnight at Chicago, lowest I'll give you is 50 000." he said.

"Good enough. I'll meet you there." I said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Damon said glaring at me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothing? You're gonna kill a person, Iris." Stefan said.

"I'm just doing my job." I said.

"But it's up to you to decide." Caroline said.

"Why do you care? You aren't even human." I retorted which made Caroline wince.

"Ooo, I'm gonna enjoy this." Katherine said smirking.

"At least I act human, you... You kill defenceless people for money." Caroline said baring her fangs at me.

"I admit, I am a monster. I do this for me and my family's sake. I would be killed if I stop this work, it is my dad who makes me do this. I want to stop but I can't, he'll expose me, I don't want to rot in jail." I said.

"But you still murder." Caroline hissed

"Leave me alone, this is my life, why do you care?" I said and turned around.

I was suddenly pinned to a wall by the neck and I saw that it was Lexi.

I kicked her hard but it didn't affect her but I saw her eyes flash with curiosity.

"You're stronger than most humans." she said but I continued to glare at her and I managed to choke out, "Let me go!"

"Only if you promise not to kill anymore humans." Lexi said.

"I promise." I lied and Katherine smirked from behind her and shook her head.

Of course she would know I was lying, she was a master of manipulation after all.

Lexi let go of me and I dusted myself off.

"I'll guard her." Marni volunteered, I glared at her but she ignored me.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Iris?" Marni said as she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" I said as I prevented tears from streaming down from my face.

'Stay strong. You're smart and strong, The Silencer never shows weakness.' I thought, I repeated my mantra but a single tear slid down my pale cheek.

Marni entered and she said, "Are you okay, Iris?"

"Yes. Of course I am. I always am." I said turning my back on her and wiping the tear off my cheek.

"Are you sure? Look, I'm sorry for what Caroline said, she said she didn't mean to say all those things. She's new and her senses are heightened so she lost it for a second." Marni said soothingly.

"I know." I said frowning.

She left the room and I tried opening the window.

"Damn, witches and their powers." I grumbled.

"Someone's having a bad day." Katherine said entering my room and leaning on the doorway.

"Need to go—CRASH!" I was cut off by a loud crash.

I went downstairs and gulped when I saw my father and four henchmen.

"Uh oh." I mumbled.

"Who's he?" Damon asked glaring at my father.

"Iris." dad said glaring at me.

I gulped and he said, getting me in a choke-hold, "Why are you not going to Mr. Feng?"

"I was delayed." I said choking.

"You never get delayed and besides, your eyes are watery. How many times did I have to tell you not to show emotion?!" he growled.

"I apologize deeply." I said and he dropped me, I tried getting up but kicked me and said, "I let you keep your mother and sister, don't let them get in the way."

He glared at all the others in the room and said, "If you ever stop her again, you're all dead."

I finally got to my feet and I was furious at him.

I got a dagger and was about to stab him but his henchmen shot at me.

I dodged all bullets with great ease and placed one of them in a headlock before snapping his neck.

I then rolled to another and twisted his gun hand so the gun was facing him, before I shot him.

I drew two daggers and threw them at the other two.

Dad's frown deepened and he said, "How dare you defy your father!"

I laughed shaking my head and said, "Father? How can you call yourself a father after what you did to me? I'm going to make you pay."

The others just looked amazed at my sudden outburst and I drew two machine guns before loading them with poison bullets and shooting at him.

He dodged most of them but one hit him straight through the chest and his mouth bubbled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I smirked and kicked him and said, "You can't order me around now, Father."

I spat at him and walked out the door into the night, I heard a woosh and Katherine appeared and said, "How'd you do that to your own father?"

"He's nothing to me. All he wanted was money and power, he made me do his dirty work for him, all I wanted was revenge but I couldn't do that but when he threatened you, I snapped and killed him." I said without any emotion.

"So you'll stop killing now?" she said looking disappointed.

"Well, it depends on my mood. If I'm bored and furious, I will... but if I'm in a good mood, nothing bad will happen." I said.

"Tell me if you have someone in mind, I'd like to drain someone, it's been a long time since I drank from the source." Katherine said.

"Are we best friends or something? Cause I don't remember doing favours for anyone, even my friends." I said looking curiously at her.

"Aww, come on. We have a lot in common."

"Alright, I'll agree. Let's go back." I said.

A/N: Sorry if it's short. Thank you for reading. I accept flames but not too much so don't be shy to review, please don't be an invisible reader. I really need to hear out those comments so I'll be able to improve my future stories but I have no plan in editing my current one so I'm really sorry. Thanks again.

~VM101~


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

Chapter 4: The Chase

A/N: I'm sorry for the long hiatus. R&R.

* * *

Everyone had gotten to their normal lives, I also decided to stay in Mystic Falls.

Pearl had gotten a house in the outskirts of town but Anna decided to stay at the Boarding House, I also decided to live there.

Katherine has her own place but often goes to Pearl to chat.

I didn't want to go to school because I had already finished college since we were rich and I was very smart so I instantly advanced to college with a Bachelor degree in Piloting and Military but I didn't decide to work and went on with just roaming around since I still had millions in my bank account.

I was bored so I drove to Pearl's place, I didn't bother knocking and entered.

Katherine saw me and said, "What brings you here Iris?"

"Well you said you'd come with me to a little mission and I just recieved a call from a famous businessman who wants me to assassinate the rival company owner." I said.

"Where?" Katherine said excited.

"Chicago." I said.

"I'm in." she said.

"It'll be tomorrow." I said.

"Why don't you stay here awhile? I can see that you have nothing to do." Pearl said, we had gotten close after a few days and she was one of my bestfriends.

"Sorry, can't stay." I said looking at my watch.

"Why?" Katherine said.

"5 minutes to get ready for Marni and Damon's running down Elena's street in their underwear." I said.

"Huh?" Pearl said.

"Well, you see. Yesterday, we went to the beach and they made a deal that if Marni defeats Damon at a game of football, he'll go without alcohol for a month and if Damon defeats Marni, she runs down the street in her underwear. Well, it's a tie so they go for the same deal but I'm sure Marni can go without alcohol so it was decided." I said.

"Too bad I can't go but video tape it for me." Katherine said.

"The both of them will kill me." I said.

"I know you have a dozen gadgets you can use." she said.

"Fine but if I end up dead. I'll make sure to haunt you." I said and left.

"Two minutes..." I muttered and drove real fast through the forest.

I got just in time with a hidden camera.

"This is sooooo going to Youtube." Anna said.

"Don't you dare." Marni said and she and Damon positioned themselves at the starting line.

I winked at Anna and showed her the hidden camera in my contact lenses and she smirked.

"On your march... Get set... Go!" Lexi said squealing, everyone who saw them were shocked and Jeremy recorded the whole race with his phone.

Marni saw this and said, "Get them."

Jeremy passed the phone to me and I caught it and ran through the woods, Damon cornered me but I threw the phone to Anna who speeded away laughing but Marni got it and she locked herself in Jeremy's room.

I smirked and kicked the door open but she speeded off me and went to the kitchen and filled the sink with water.

"If you come any closer, Jeremy's phone is dead." Marni said.

Jeremy grumbled as Marni deleted the video and she threw the phone to him.

I pretended to groan but I went to the bathroom and took the memory chip off my contact lenses and placed it in my phone.

I then sent it to all the others except Marni and Damon, I walked out casually and smirked.

I heard laughing from downstairs and I heard Damon say, "Iris, you are so dead."

I gulped and went through the window and jumped to my waiting car.

I got in and speeded to Pearl's place, I bursted in panting.

"What happened? Why are you so pale?" Pearl said.

"Iris.." I heard Damon yell from outside.

"If he asks if I'm here, tell him I'm not." I mouthed and ran up the stairs to the roof.

Katherine looked shocked when she saw me crawling on the roof outside her temporary room and I winked at her and mouthed, 'Don't you dare tell Damon.'

She smirked and nodded, looking at her phone.

I saw Damon go through the whole house and he groaned when he didn't see me.

I saw him walk out and he looked up but I already jumped through Katherine's room.

I peeked through the window and saw that he was gone.

"Phew. Thank God, I'm an assassin." I said.

Katherine laughed her head off at the people's reactions of Damon and Marni and the few girls and guys who whistled as they passed by, as well as the great chase.

"How'd you get this?" she said.

"Contact lenses come in handy." I said and took out my contact lenses which were cameras.

She smirked shaking her head and said, "You do know that when you get back, you're meat, right?"

"I am well aware of that. Good thing, I bought a safe house at the edge of town near here." I said.

"The large mansion?" she said.

"Yup." I said.

"I thought a rich couple bought it." she said.

"You know me, I can lie my way through a bunch of police men." I said.

"Alright. Goodbye, Iris and don't forget about tomorrow." she said as I walked out her room.

"Of course."

I thanked Pearl and drove to my place.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think by clicking the little green button below here.

Yours truly,

VampireMania101


End file.
